We're Married
by runningwyld
Summary: Five vignettes, each involving a realization or explanation that Steve and Danny are married. Just a quick bit of fun and fluff. Established McDanno.


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement is intended.**

A/N: Steve and Danny are married. Sometimes that fact needs explaining. This story is made up of five short scenes in which someone feels the need to state the fact the Steve and Danny are married. For those of you who are fans of my story _Take Your Shirt Off, _one scene could certainly fit within that story, but you'll have to read to find out who actually takes his shirt off. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.

* * *

"We're married," Steve declared. The statement seem to be addressed to no one in particular, but since Danny was the only other person in the room, he decided Steve must be talking to him.

Danny hesitantly opened one eye as he rubbed the other with the back of his hand. "What gave it away? The wedding ceremony, the matching rings, or the fact that we are on our honeymoon?" Danny's snark was always especially sharp in the mornings. The fact that his body was otherwise sated did nothing to change the fact that he needed at least one cup of coffee before he was fit company for anyone, even his new husband.

"The rings," Steve answered, completely ignoring Danny's sarcasm. He was staring at the metal band encircling his ring finger like it held the answers to all of life's mysteries. "I've never worn a ring before, any kind of ring. It feels both strange and right at the same time. Like it should have been on my finger this whole time."

Danny propped himself up on his right elbow. "You are a complete sap, you know that, right?" he asked in a voice hoarse from sleep, but filled with affection, nonetheless.

Steve simply smiled and reached for Danny's left hand. He pulled it towards him and kissed the ring that had resided on Danny's finger for less than 48 hours. Danny sighed and laid he's head on his husband's shoulder. Steve was right, the rings should have been there the whole time.

_H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50_

When Steve stormed into the hospital's Emergency Department, he headed straight for the nurse standing behind the front desk. "Detective Danny Williams. Where is he? I want to see him now!" He had no idea that in his black t-shirt and pants, a gun the size of a small car strapped to his leg, and a manic look in his eyes that he gave the appearance of a deranged psychopath come to kill everyone in the place.

The panicked nurse, true to her training, held up a hand. "Sir, please calm down. Now, tell me who you're looking for again."

"My partner, Detective Danny Williams. I need to see him. Now."

"I'm sorry, sir, only immediately family is allowed in the examination rooms." Steve didn't notice the nurse's quavering voice or the terrified, but determined look in her eyes. He just needed to see Danny. To make sure he was okay. He never should have partnered Danny with Junior that morning. "Forget it, I'll find him myself." Steve marched around the nurses' station to the double doors he knew would lead to the examination bays. He slammed through the doors, calling Danny's name and pulling curtains aside to the shocked surprise of the patients and medical personnel on the other side – none of whom were Detective Danny Williams. Steve was halfway down the long row of curtained off cubicles, the nurse from the front desk hot on his heels, when the curtain in front of the next-to-last bay was pushed aside and Danny stepped out.

"It's okay, nurse." Danny told the distraught woman tugging on Steve's arm. He held up his left hand and nodded towards the wedding band. "We're married. Believe it or not, that Neanderthal is my husband."

The second Danny stepped out from behind the curtain, Steve stopped. Danny was alive. He was walking and talking. A talking Danny as a live Danny. There was blood on Danny's right shirt sleeve and a rip in his pants near his left knee, but he appeared otherwise unscathed. The breath Steve hadn't realized he'd been holding came out in a sign of relief. It was only then that he noticed Danny was holding up his left hand. Did he injure his hand as well? Danny wiggled his fingers and Steve saw the wedding band. Instinctively, he glanced down at his own hand and saw the matching band encircling his finger. Danny's words finally registered. They were married. He was immediate family. He didn't need to storm the ER. Steve turned and looked at the nurse who had released her grip on his arm and was now standing with her hands on her hips as if she was about to rebuke a small, wayward child.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I forgot to mention that we're married."

"Yes, you did," she told him before turning to address Danny. "Perhaps, you'd like me to order you a psychiatric consult, as well? You'd have to be crazy to marry this one."

Danny grinned at the nurse as Steve made his way to him. "Yeah, well, it's way too late for that now, I'm afraid."

_H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50_

It was the last week of summer break and Grace and a group of classmates decided to spend the day at the North Shore, surfing, playing volleyball, and just hanging out. Grace had been friends with most of the kids for years, but there were a couple who were new to the school who they invited to tag along. It was an opportunity to get to know each other before classes started. They'd been there a couple hours when they noticed a commotion about 50 yards down the beach from where the group had set out their towels.

"Hey, Grace, isn't that your stepdad?" her friend Lily asked, pointing towards a tall, dark-haired man in a t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots, who was chasing a tatted-up 20-something dressed only in board shorts and carrying a boogie board under his arm. Just as the younger man veered toward the surf and started paddling out to sea on the board – what an idiot - the man chasing him made a diving leap and pulled him back to shore, before pushing him face-first into the sand and securing the idiot with a pair of flex-cuffs he pulled out of one of the pockets of his now wet cargo pants.

Grace signed and shook her head in fond exasperation. "Yeah. That's him."

As the group watched, Grace's dad came strolling down the beach as if it was perfectly normal to be on the North Shore in slacks and a dress shirt. Grace watched as Uncle Steve nodded at her dad to watch the idiot before he pulled off his wet t-shirt and wrung it out over the perp's head. Grace just shook her head at Uncle Steve's antics and grinned when her dad's outraged voiced reached her ears. Evidently, some water had splashed on her dad's shirt.

"He's your stepdad?" Carly, one of the new kids, asked.

"Yeah, he's my stepdad alright. Finally."

"Oh, my god, look at those abs, and those tattoos. He is seriously hot. I can't believe he's married to your mom. She must be a model or something."

"Oh, he's not married to my mom," Grace told her.

"What? I thought you said he's your stepdad."

"He is," Grace confirmed. "See the other cop? The blond one dressed like he still lives in New Jersey?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cute too."

Grace mentally sighed, "That's my dad. They're married."

"Really?" Carly asked.

Grace nodded. Carly glanced around at the rest of the kids for confirmation. All of them except the other new kid, E.J., indicated that Grace was telling the truth.

Carly glanced at the two men before turning back to Grace. "Well, hell, girl, we are definitely having a sleepover at your house. And soon."

Grace rolled her eyes. She knew there were worse things than having parents her friends drooled over, but sometimes she wished they'd just keep their shirts on. At least it was only her Uncle Steve this time.

_H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50_

"What the hell were you thinking? Wait, don't answer that. You weren't thinking. You couldn't have possibly been thinking. Do you know how I know you weren't thinking? I'll tell you how I know. Because we're married now, Steven. We're married. And that means it is no longer okay for you to make decisions like this without consulting me. If you'd been thinking, you would have realized that, and you would not have agreed to do this."

"Are you finished?"

"What? No, I am not finished. I just can't believe you agreed to this."

"Danny, it's just an overnight camping trip with Charlie's Aloha Scout troop."

"Just an overnight camping trip, he says. An overnight camping trip. Do I have to remind you that the last time we took a group of kids on an overnight camping trip, I got shot and you got kidnapped at gunpoint by a maniac?"

"Come on Danny, Charlie's so excited and besides, what are the odds of something like that happening again?"

"OH, my god. We're doomed. We are all doomed."

_H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50_

"Hey, when was the last time we got the mail?" Danny asked Steve as they pulled up to the house at 2727 Piikoi Street. They'd been working almost around the clock for the last week trying to track down a syndicate of arms dealers that had decided Oahu would be a good place to establish a new base of operations. They'd finally arrested the last person affiliated with the local operation that morning and they'd turned the information they'd gathered on the international syndicate over to the Feds that afternoon. The Governor, grateful for their hard work and their success, had given the whole team three days off, assuming no major crisis arose during that time, of course.

"I don't know," Steve told him. "Last week probably. You take the groceries in and I'll go get it out of the box."

Danny had put away the groceries and was just getting started on dinner when Steve walked into the kitchen holding several envelopes. He was staring down at one of them, but it didn't appear as if he'd opened it yet.

"Anything interesting? Besides bills, that is?" When Steve didn't answer, Danny tried again. "Steve? Was there anything interesting in the mail? What are you staring at? Did you draw jury duty or something?"

Steve finally looked up from the envelope he'd been staring at so intently. The smile that slowly appeared on Steve's face spread from his mouth to his eyes and had Danny walking towards him without conscious thought. "Hey, what is it? Let me see."

"We're married."

"Steve, babe, we've been married for a while now. Remember the wedding and the marriage certificate we both signed? Not to mention the honeymoon."

"Yeah, but now the United States government says we're married. Look." Steve held out three envelopes. Two had return addresses from the Social Security Administration and one was from TRICARE, the health insurance program for active and retired military personnel and their families. The surname on each envelope was McGarrett-Williams – their new Social Security cards and Danny's military spouse health insurance card.

Danny looked at the envelopes and then up at Steve's grinning face. He pulled Steve down for a quick kiss before grabbing one of the envelopes addressed to him. He ripped it open and pulled out the new Social Security card. The name on the front read Daniel McGarrett-Williams.

Danny waved the card in Steve's face. "We're married."

Steve picked him up and spun him around. "Hell yeah, we're married."

**_The end._**


End file.
